In The Middle
by Luv10
Summary: Kalian sudah berjanji akan terus menjadi sahabatku selamanya, 'kan? Seventeen. Junhui/Jun. Wonwoo. Jihoon/Woozi. Mingyu. Minghao/The8. Meanie. Junhao. Mentioned!Soonhoon. Boyslove


**In The Middle**

By : Luv10

.

.

.

Kalian sudah berjanji akan terus menjadi sahabatku selamanya, 'kan?

* * *

Hari libur semester telah tiba. Lima pemuda yang keseluruhan merupakan murid SMA kelas satu dan dua itu memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan mereka selama beberapa hari dengan melakukan kemah di sebuah hutan yang letaknya berada cukup jauh dari keramaian ibukota.

Ketiga murid kelas dua itu bernama Wen Junhui, Jeon Wonwoo dan Lee Jihoon. Sedangkan dua orang lagi yang merupakan murid kelas satu adalah Kim Mingyu dan Xu Minghao. Dan tentu saja acara ini dilangsungkan tanpa adanya campur tangan pihak sekolah. Murni pemikiran para remaja yang tak ingin membiarkan sesi liburan ini berlalu dengan sia-sia saja.

"Aishh… apakah lokasi kemahnya masih jauh?" Jihoon mengeluh, "Kakiku sudah pegal karena terus menerus berjalan di jalan setapak yang bahkan sama sekali tak berhak disebut jalan setapak. Punggungku juga pegal dengan barang bawaan ini."

Dia menunjukkan tas ransel berukuran besar yang ada di punggungnya, "Beban ini sangat menganggu."

"Iya~ apakah masih lama?" kali ini giliran Minghao yang mengeluh, "Kasihan juga Jihoon hyung karena harus berjalan dengan membawa beban seberat itu. Bisa-bisa dia semakin pendek."

"Apa katamu?!"

"Hentikan! Jangan bertengkar di hutan!" dengan segera Junhui menahan tubuh Jihoon yang hendak melayangkan tendangan pada Minghao yang hanya tertawa menanggapinya, "Setidaknya jagalah sikap kalian ketika sedang ada di tempat seperti ini. Hormati _mereka_ yang ada di sini."

"Hyung! Kau membuatku merinding!" seru Mingyu. Ia berusaha memeluk dirinya sendiri setelah mendengar perkataan Junhui, "Jangan bicara macam-macam!"

"Lho? Aku 'kan hanya bicara fakta saja. Di hutan seperti ini 'kan memang biasanya banyak makhluk yang seperti _mereka_."

"Junhui…"

Yang disebut namanya langsung cengengesan ketika mendapat delikan tajam bak laser dari Wonwoo, "Hehehe… aku bercanda~"

"Tak lucu!" semprot Mingyu dan Minghao bersamaan.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini. Berhenti berdebat dan tetaplah berjalan. Lagipula tempatnya sudah dekat, sesuai dengan intruksi yang diberikan oleh pamanku. Jadi tutup mulut kalian dan terus melangkah!"

"Baik~"

Yang lainnya menyahut dengan malas, namun memilih untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah dengan membalas kata-kata Wonwoo. Di antara kelima sekawan itu, Wonwoo memanglah sosok pemuda dengan pola pemikiran yang paling dewasa, paling kalem dan paling anteng. Sehingga biasanya dia dijadikan 'pemimpin' kemanapun mereka pergi. Dan tak akan ada yang berani membuatnya marah. Wonwoo yang marah itu _sangat_ mengerikan.

Kebetulan juga paman Wonwoo adalah salah satu penjaga hutan di sini sehingga mereka tak perlu repot-repot mengurusi banyak hal agar mendapat perizinan untuk melakukan kemah di sini. Satu kedipan mata, dan semuanya selesai di tangan Wonwoo.

"Ini dia tempatnya."

"Woaahh~!"

Empat dari lima sekawan langsung terkagum-kagum begitu sampai di lokasi kemah. Ladang kosong yang dikelilingi oleh beberapa buah pohon besar, namun tak sampai menutupi sinar matahari untuk menerangi area sekitarnya. Terlihat ada beberapa jenis bunga tumbuh liar merambat di batang pohon ataupun semak-semak yang ada. Sungguh… sejuk.

"Berbeda sekali dengan Seoul."

Mingyu tergelak mendengar ucapan Minghao, "Tentu saja, bodoh. Mana ada di Seoul tempat sejuk dengan banyak pohon seperti ini."

"Aku 'kan hanya mengeluarkan pendapat…"

"Jangan mulai lagi," sela Wonwoo, "Ayo cepat kita bangun tendanya. Aku benar-benar sudah lelah dan ingin beristirahat."

"Ayo, Wonwoo hyung! Kita pasang tenda bersama!"

Yang lainnya hanya memasang raut wajah malas ketika melihat tingkah Mingyu yang langsung pergi mengekori Wonwoo dengan penuh modus, "Kuharap kalian tidak melakukan hal yang _iya-iya_ selama kemah ini~" sindir Jihoon.

"Yang jomblo diam saja."

"Sialan kau, Kim Mingyu!"

"Minghao, berikan tasmu padaku. Biar aku yang bawakan."

Minghao langsung malu-malu-mau ketika mendapat tawaran dari Junhui, "Aku tidak keberatan membawanya…"

"Tapi aku keberatan melihatmu membawa barang berat seperti itu," balas Junhui tak mau kalah –harga diri, "Ayo berikan padaku dan kita segera bantu Wonwoo juga Mingyu."

"Gege ini… ya sudahlah."

"Ini lagi, pasangan tak tahu situasi kondisi!" seru Jihoon kesal, "Aku masih ada di sini tahu!"

Junhui menatap Jihoon dengan salah satu alis terangkat, "Oh? Kau masih di sini? Maaf tidak kelihatan. Habisnya kau 'kan… _pendek_."

"WEN JUHUI KEPARAT!"

Namun belum sempat Jihoon melepas sepatunya untuk dilempar ke kepala Junhui, pemuda itu sudah terlanjur menarik tangan Minghao untuk menghampiri Wonwoo juga Mingyu. Suara tawa keduanya mengiringi langkah mereka, meninggalkan Jihoon yang merana di belakang sana.

"Aaaahhh! Benar-benar menyebalkan!" Jihoon meraung kesal, "KWON SOONYOUNGGGG! AKU MERINDUKANMUUU!"

 **~In The Middle~**

Karena mereka sampai di lokasi kemah saat sore hari, otomatis malam pun datang dengan cukup cepat. Mingyu, Wonwoo dan Jihoon ditugaskan untuk memasak di saat Junhui juga Minghao mencari ranting pohon untuk dijadikan kayu bakar. Walaupun kegelapan secara perlahan mulai muncul, tapi tak membuat kelima remaja itu ingin buru-buru masuk ke tenda. Justru ketika malam hari lah suasana kemah akan terasa lebih menyenangkan.

"Seharusnya aku membawa tenda sendiri tadi…" gerutu Jihoon yang sedang memilih-milih bahan makanan yang mereka bawa, "Bisa-bisa aku hanya jadi obat nyamuk saja di antara kalian nanti."

Memang tenda yang mereka gunakan adalah satu tenda dengan ukuran cukup besar, dapat memuat maksimal lima atau enam orang di dalamnya. Jihoon tentu saja protes ketika tahu kalau tenda yang digunakan adalah tenda seperti itu. _Nanti di tenda aku hanya jadi obat nyamuk selagi kalian bermesraan! Aku tak mau!_ –kira-kira begitulah katanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menganjak Soonyoung hyung saja?" tanya Mingyu.

"Kau tahu sendiri kalau orangtuanya datang berkunjung dari Jepang. Dia bilang dia begitu merindukan orangtuanya yang tak pernah ditemuinya lagi setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya."

"Malangnya nasibmu…"

Jihoon rasanya ingin menangis ketika mendengar ucapan Wonwoo, "Aku memang menyedihkan tanpa Soonyoung…"

"Maksudku, malang sekali nasibmu karena Soonyoung lebih memilih oleh-oleh dari Jepang yang dibelikan oleh orangtuanya daripada menemani dirimu di sini."

"Huweeee… kalian kejam sekali!"

Baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo sama-sama tak mempedulikan airmata buaya Jihoon. Mereka kembali sibuk dalam kegiatan memilih-milih bahan makanan sembari sesekali diselingi oleh rayuan gombal Mingyu ataupun teriakan frustrasi Jihoon yang diabetes mendengar kata-kata manis dari mulut Mingyu untuk Wonwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo? Dia hanya diam saja. Anteng, kalem dan ganteng.

"Hei, kalian! Dengar ini! Dengar!"

Datang-datang Minghao sudah heboh saja. Dia berjalan cepat menghampiri ketiga sahabatnya dengan meninggalkan Junhui yang kerepotan membawa tumpukan ranting di tangannya. _Untung cinta. Kalau tidak? Bacok!_

"Ada apa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Tadi kami menemukan sesuatu yang luar biasa!" lapor Minghao, "Ada sebuah sungai yang sangaaattttt jernih tak jauh dari sini! Kita harus kesana! Ayo mandi di sana!"

"Sungai?" ulang Wonwoo, "Aku tak tahu di dekat sini ada sungai."

"Ha? Kau bilang kau sering ke sini karena pamanmu adalah penjaga hutan di sini," sahut Jihoon tak mengerti, "Bagaimana bisa kau tak tahu?"

Wonwoo mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku jarang keluar tenda jika sedang kemah bersama keluarga. Biasanya aku hanya akan diam dan bermain game."

"Hei! Daripada bergossip tak penting seperti itu, ayo bantu aku menyusun ranting-ranting ini, sialan!" seru Junhui mulai merasa kerepotan, "Cepat! Terutama kau, Kim Mingyu!"

"Aishh… kenapa aku, hyung?!"

Namun Mingyu tetap bergerak untuk membantu Junhui menyusun ranting-ranting itu di tengah-tengah lokasi kemah mereka. Sedangkan Wonwoo, Jihoon dan Minghao membawa bahan makanan yang akan mereka makan.

"Ayolah, hyung~ kita ke sana, ya?" rayu Minghao pada Wonwoo, "Sungainya indah sekali! Kalian takkan menyesal jika datang ke sana!"

"Iya, iya," sahut Wonwoo, "Tapi tentu tidak sekarang. Sebentar lagi akan gelap dan kita tak mungkin mandi di tengah-tengah kegelapan hutan, 'kan?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa…"

Minghao mendelik ketika mendengar sindiran pelan Jihoon, "Apa?! Hyung iri?! Makanya bawa Soonyoung hyung kemari!"

"Kau cari mati?!"

Sedangkan di sisi dua pemuda lainnya, mereka masih sibuk menyusun ranting-ranting pohon itu, "Ah… aku lupa kalau aku membawa kamera," ucap Junhui, "Mingyu, kau tunggu sebentar di sini."

"Iya~"

Junhui berdiri dan melangkah sedikit cepat memasuki tenda untuk mengambil kamera miliknya. Ia sedikit terkekeh ketika mendengar perdebatan nyaring antara Jihoon dan Minghao yang sesekali disahuti oleh Mingyu. Bertahun-tahun bersahabat justru membuatnya selalu merasa rindu bila tak melihat pertengkaran kecil yang kerap kali terjadi seperti itu.

"Nah, ini dia!"

Junhui mengeluarkan kamera miliknya dan tersenyum sembari mengusap-usap benda tersebut –maklum, beli dengan usaha dan keringat sendiri. Ia pun membawa kamera tersebut keluar tenda dan mendapati bahwa api sudah menyala dari susunan ranting kayu yang tadi disusunnya bersama Mingyu.

"Wow. Kau hebat juga, Mingyu-ya," puji Junhui, "Bisa secepat ini menyalakan api."

"Apa gunanya kita membawa korek elektrik kalau tidak dipakai?"

"Junhui! Pas sekali kau membawa kamera! Ayo foto!" ribut Jihoon, "Cepat! Cepat! Akan kupamerkan pada Soonyoung dan akan kubuat dia menyesal karena tidak ikut kemari!"

"Iya~"

Di kala langit dengan semburat jingga itu perlahan-lahan mulai berubah gelap, kelima remaja di situ pun menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan banyak canda tawa. Tak lupa Junhui yang saat itu menjadi fotographer dadakan mengambil banyak moment yang mungkin saja bisa menghabiskan kartu memori kameranya. Tapi tak apalah. Justru Junhui senang bisa bersama-sama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri.

"Kupikir sejak tadi kau terus memotret kami. Bagaimana dengan fotomu sendiri?" tanya Wonwoo tiba-tiba, "Kita datang kemari berlima. Foto juga berlima, bukan hanya berempat."

"Gege bawa tripod?" tanya Minghao yang diangguki Junhui, "Gunakan tripod dan kita foto bersama sebelum gelap!"

Junhui memberikan kamera di tangannya pada Mingyu dan kembali memasuki tenda. Dan tentu saja kesempatan di mana kamera ada di tangannya itu dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin oleh Mingyu dengan banyak memotret Wonwoo si ganteng kalem yang hanya diam saja, malah Jihoon dan Minghao yang ribut.

"Mingyu! Bagaimana nanti kalau memorinya habis?!" semprot Minghao, "Mana isinya foto Wonwoo hyung semua lagi!"

"Ini baru hari pertama dan jika memori kamera itu benar-benar habis karenamu, kupenggal kepalamu!" ancam Jihoon.

Sedangkan Mingyu hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek.

"Kim Mingyu, berikan kameranya."

Mingyu mengerang dan dengan terpaksa memberikan kameranya pada Junhui, "Cepat sekali, hyung…"

Dengan segera Junhui memasang kamera itu di tripod yang dibawanya. Tak lupa ia juga mengatur angel yang pas untuk mereka berfoto bersama. Sedangkan kelima sahabatnya itu terlihat sibuk mengatur posisi mereka untuk berfoto –repotnya sudah seperti akan pemotretan majalah saja…

"Aku mau di tengah!" rajuk Minghao, "Pokoknya di tengah!"

"Aku saja!" sela Jihoon, "Aku 'kan yang paling kecil!"

"Jadi kau mengakui kalau kau itu _pendek_ , hyung?"

"Diam, Mingyu!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita biarkan Mingyu saja yang di tengah?" usul Wonwoo, "Biasanya 'kan kalau orang yang paling tampan di simpan di tengah, akan memberi ilusi ke orang di sisi kanan dan kirinya agar terlihat lebih tampan."

"Aaaa~ Wonwoo hyung~ aku mencintaimuuu~!"

Minghao mencibir, "Lebih tampan juga Junhui gege…"

"Aku mencintaimu, Minghao!"

Blush! Wajah Minghao memerah.

"Aku juga mencintai diriku sendiri," Jihoon bergumam malas. Ia memutar bola matanya, "Sudahlah cepat foto! Jangan bermesraan terus, dasar pasangan kelebihan hormone!"

Setelah mendapatkan angel yang pas, Junhui pun dengan segera bergabung dengan ke-empat sahabatnya yang lainnya. Posisi mereka berdiri adalah Junhui-Minghao-Mingyu-Wonwoo-Jihoon. Walaupun Jihoon sempat protes karena dia disimpan di paling pojok, tapi sudahlah.

"Timernya lima detik!" intruksi Junhui, "Dua… tiga… empat… KIMCHI!"

"KIMCHIII~!"

 **Ckrekk!**

 **~In The Middle~**

Gelapnya malam sudah benar-benar menyelimuti. Di dalam tenda, ada Mingyu yang sedang tidur-tiduran dengan paha Wonwoo sebagai bantalnya, ada juga Minghao yang tengah asyik bermain PSP dengan ditemani oleh Junhui. Sedangkan Jihoon? Dia hanya diam dengan kening berkerut tak suka. Mau pura-pura tak tahu tapi pemandangan menyebalkan dua pasangan itu terpampang nyata di depan mata. Bikin iri saja.

Jihoon menghela napas, "Hahh… bagaimana kalau kita bercerita sebelum tidur?"

"Seperti anak kecil," Mingyu menyeletuk, "Berapa usiamu, hyung?"

"Daripada aku hanya diam seperti orang bodoh yang terjebak di antara dua pasangan tak tahu situasi juga kondisi?" balas Jihoon acuh, "Jadi siapa yang akan bercerita duluan?"

"Kupikir kau jadi sarkastik karena tak ada Soonyoung," komentar Wonwoo, "Dan itu terdengar menyebalkan."

"Terimakasih. Ayolaaahhh… ceritaaaa!"

"Sebenarnya aku bukan mau bercerita, tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian," ucap Mingyu sembari mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di samping Wonwoo. Tatapan ke-empat sahabatnya tertuju padanya, "Jika aku meninggal nanti… apakah kalian masih tetap menjadi sahabatku?"

Hening.

Suasana di dalam tenda itu tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi _sedikit_ lebih dingin setelah Mingyu bertanya demikian. Hei, siapa sangka kalau seseorang seperti Kim Mingyu bisa menanyakan pertanyaan yang begitu… sensitif?

"Mingyu-ya…" Wonwoo menyentuh lengan Mingyu pelan, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Eh? Memangnya pertanyaanku salah?"

"Tentu saja!" seru Jihoon, "Kau menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan aneh yang sudah jelas apa jawabannya!"

Minghao mengangguk, "Tentu saja kami akan selalu menjadi sahabatmu, Mingyu-ya! Tak peduli sampai kapan pun, sampai kita saling berpisah, atau sampai kita takkan bisa bertemu satu sama lain lagi, kita tetaplah sahabat! SAHABAT SELAMANYA!"

Pemuda asal China itu bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Mingyu. Ia duduk di sisi kiri Mingyu –karena Wonwoo duduk di sisi kanannya- dan tiba-tiba saja meraih lengan Mingyu untuk dipeluknya, "Kau sahabat terbaikku, tahu!"

Junhui melotot, "Apa-apaan kalian ini?! Selingkuh di depan mataku langsung?!"

"Eyy~ aku tahu aku ini memang mempesona. Tapi maaf, hatiku sudah tersangkut pada Wonwoo hyung."

Minghao memukul dada Mingyu main-main, "Siapa juga yang mau selingkuh denganmu?! Kalau mau juga lebih baik dengan Vernon yang keturunan bule!"

"Minghao!"

"Hati-hati, Junhui," provokasi Jihoon, "Tikung menikung bukan lagi hal yang aneh di zaman seperti sekarang ini."

"HEI!"

"Hahahaha!"

Kelima pemuda itu tertawa lepas. Sesering apapun mereka bertengkar, berselisih paham, atau bahkan sampai saling adu pukul, mereka tetaplah sahabat yang memiliki ikatan kuat satu sama lain selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Tapi benar 'kan kalau kalian akan tetap menjadi sahabatku walaupun aku meninggal nanti?"

Giliran Wonwoo yang memukul dada Mingyu, "Jangan bertanya hal yang aneh-aneh! Minghao 'kan tadi sudah menjawabnya! Kau jadi membuatku takut, tahu!"

"Kita akan tetap menjadi sahabat selamanya, Mingyu-ya," sahut Junhui, "Sampai kapan pun itu, sampai ragamu sudah tidak bersama kami lagi, kau tetaplah bagian dari kami. Sahabat yang begitu berharga."

"Eum… aku juga… selalu mencintaimu…" Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya. Telinganya terlihat memerah, "Tak peduli sampai kapan pun itu…"

"Aaaa~ Wonwoo hyung~ aku semakin mencintaimuuuu~"

"Kim Mingyu! Jangan sembarangan main cium!"

 **~In The Middle~**

Pagi harinya, sudah ada Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang sibuk dengan acara memasak mereka. Sebenarnya ada Junhui dan Minghao juga, hanya saja mereka berdua sedang berusaha –setengah mati- untuk membangunkan si tukang tidur Lee Jihoon.

"Oh iya," Mingyu bergumam, "Junhui hyung! Pinjam kamera!"

"Ambil di dalam tas!" balas Junhui dari dalam tenda.

Mingyu memasuki tenda dan langsung menghampiri tas milik Junhui tanpa ada niatan membantu pasangan China yang masih sibuk dengan usaha mereka membangunkan Jihoon. Ia mengeluarkan kamera dan menyalakannya.

"Saatnya foto-foto," ucapnya sebelum mengarahkan lensa kamera itu pada Junhui, Minghao dan Jihoon, "Satu… dua… kimchi!"

 **Ckrekk!**

"Kim Mingyu!" Jihoon langsung terbangun, "Kau memotretku di saat aku baru bangun tidur?!"

Mingyu tertawa, "Hahahaha! Wajah bangun tidur Jihoon hyung!"

"Mingyu sialan!"

Namun Mingyu sudah terlanjur pergi keluar tenda sebelum Jihoon sempat memukulnya. Ia terus tertawa hingga Wonwoo menatapnya bingung, "Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu?"

Mingyu menggeleng, "Ah, bukan apa-apa. Wonwoo hyung, ayo lihat kemari~"

 **Ckrekk!**

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak memotretku kemarin," Wonwoo tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Minghao dan Jihoon takkan menyukainya."

"Sudahlah tak perlu memikirkan mereka," dengan jahil Mingyu mengedipkan salah satu matanya, "Pikirkan saja aku, oke?"

Wonwoo terkekeh.

"Akhirnya tugas berat kita selesai!" seru Minghao yang baru saja keluar tenda, "Mingyu-yaaa~! Terimakasih karena berkat kau Jihoon hyung mau bangun dengan sendirinya!"

"Eh?"

"Kim Mingyu! Hapus fotoku tadi atau kulempar kau ke dalam jurang!"

Mingyu sontak berlari menjauhi Jihoon, "Tangkap kalau bisa! Bweeee~!"

"AWAS KAU!"

Ketiga pemuda lainnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kekanakan Jihoon dan Mingyu. Yahh… tapi tak apa lah. Hitung-hitung sebagai hiburan juga di pagi hari.

"Hei, Mingyu! Berikan dulu kameranya!" perintah Junhui yang membawa tripod di tangan kirinya, "Kita akan berfoto bersama dulu."

"Baik, hyung~"

Mingyu menghampiri Junhui dan memberikan kamera itu kepada sang pemilik. Tepat setelahnya, Jihoon datang dan melompat kecil untuk memberikan pukulan pada kepala pemuda kelahiran 1997 itu, "Dasar kurang ajar!"

"Aduh, hyung… kalau aku jadi idiot bagaimana?"

"Kau sudah idiot dari sananya!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua…" Junhui mendesah lelah, "Cepat gabung dengan Wonwoo dan Minghao dan jangan ganggu aku mengatur angelnya!"

Keduanya pun dengan nurutnya pergi menjauhi Junhui untuk menghampiri Wonwoo dan Minghao yang tengah sibuk memasak sarapan. Tapi terlihat juga sesekali Jihoon masih memberikan pukulan pada kepala ataupun tendangan pada bokong Mingyu. Kecil-kecil juga pemuda itu anarkis.

"Ayo cepat!" Junhui memberi intruksi lagi, "Posisinya seperti yang kemarin agar tidak repot! Mingyu di tengah lagi!"

Mingyu langsung kibas poni, "Aku tahu kalau aku memang tampan."

Di sampingnya, Wonwoo tertawa kecil –terdengar terpaksa- ketika mendengar ungkapan narsis pemuda kesayangannya itu.

"Aku tidak mau di pojok lagi!" protes Jihoon.

"Tapi kau akan terlihat semakin _tenggelam_ bila berdiri di samping Mingyu, hyung," Minghao menyeletuk dengan wajah –sok- polosnya.

"Katakan sekali lagi dan kulempar Junhui gege-mu itu ke Sicheng!"

"Tidaakkk!" Minghao langsung histeris ketika nama Sicheng disebut –seorang murid di sekolah mereka yang juga berasal dari China dan naksir berat pada Junhui, "Junhui gege hanya milikku!"

"Iya, iya, aku milikmu," dengan lembut Junhui memegang kedua bahu Minghao, "Sekarang lihat ke kamera, ya? Tiga… empat… kimchiii~!"

"Kimchiii~!"

 **~In The Middle~**

"Woahh… arus yang deras sekali…"

Itu adalah komentar yang dilontarkan oleh Jihoon setelah mereka berlima memutuskan untuk pergi mandi ke sungai yang kemarin dibicarakan oleh Minghao. Di hadapan mereka kini terlihat sebuah sungai cukup besar dengan aliran air yang begitu deras. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk melewatinya tanpa harus mempertaruhkan nyawa agar tidak dihantam arus kuat itu adalah dengan berjalan di atas batang pohon yang sudah tumbang dan seolah menjadi jembatan di atas sungai itu.

"Sepertinya aku mendegar sesuatu…" gumam Wonwoo.

Mingyu langsung menoleh, "Apa, hyung?"

"Apa kau mendengar sesuatu, Mingyu-ya?"

Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya heran begitu mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. Ia kemudian mencoba memperjelas pendengarannya agar dapat mengetahui suara apa yang Wonwoo maksud.

"Suara…"

…gemuruh air.

"Air terjun," celetuk Jihoon. Ia kemudian menunjuk ke arah arus sungai itu mengalir, "Sepertinya di sana ada air terjun."

"Hmm… kurasa sungai ini cukup berbahaya. Sekali terjatuh, hanyut sudah."

Minghao memukul lengan Junhui di samping, "Gege jangan bicara seperti itu!"

"Artinya kita harus berhati-hati dalam menyebrangi sungai ini. Ayo satu persatu dan hati-hati."

Mendengar ucapan Wonwoo, mereka pun satu persatu mulai melewati sungai tersebut dengan berjalan di atas batang pohon yang ada. Batang pohon itu sedikit licin karena lumut, jadi mereka pun harus sangat berhati-hati dalam melewatinya.

"Ahhh!"

Teriakan itu membuat Junhui, Jihoon, Wonwoo dan Minghao yang sudah menyebrang menoleh pada Mingyu yang masih berdiri di atas batang pohon. Ia terlihat mengubek-ubek isi tas yang dibawanya, "Ada apa?" tanya Junhui.

"Celana gantiku tertinggal di tenda!" seru Mingyu, "Kalian duluan saja! Nanti aku menyusul!"

"Hei! Mingyu!"

Belum sempat Wonwoo mencegahnya, Mingyu sudah balik badan dan berjalan cepat kembali ke sisi satunya. Ia langsung berlari menuju tenda tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Wonwoo terhadapnya.

"Mingyu!"

"Sudahlah, Wonwoo. Dia hanya mau mengambil celananya saja," ucap Jihoon, "Dia bilang dia akan menyusul, 'kan? Ayo."

Wonwoo masih tetap terdiam di tempatnya ketika Jihoon, Junhui dan Minghao sudah mulai melangkah pergi menuju sungai yang dimaksud. Matanya terfokus pada arah kepergian Mingyu. Kedua tangannya mengepal perlahan dengan kening yang berkerut samar.

' _Perasaanku… tidak enak. Kenapa, ya?'_

 **~In The Middle~**

"Aishh… terselip di sini ternyata…"

Mingyu mengambil celana gantinya yang ternyata terselip di bagian bawah tasnya. Ia pun menutup kembali tasnya dan langsung berlari keluar tenda. Beberapa kali ia hampir terjatuh karena jalanan di hutan yang memang sedikit licin –tidak hujan, mungkin karena lumut.

"Sekarang aku harus menyebrangi sungai ini sendirian…"

Sesampainya di sungai tadi, Mingyu menatap sungai berarus deras di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan sedikit ngeri. Otaknya memikirkan, bagaimana nasibnya kalau ia terjatuh ke dalam sungai itu dan terseret arusnya yang begitu deras? Mati? Mingyu merinding seketika.

"Sudahlah, jangan memikirkan hal itu. Kau bisa, Kim Mingyu!"

Kakinya mulai menapaki bagian atas batang pohon tersebut. Dengan perlahan ia melangkah, disertai oleh debaran jantungnya yang entah kenapa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kalau saja ada Wonwoo, pasti Mingyu bisa menggenggam tangannya agar rasa takutnya sedikit berkurang.

"Sedikit lagi… ayo, sedikit la-"

 **Srett!**

"Uwaaaa!"

 **Byurrr!**

Tubuhnya tercebur ke dalam sungai ketika kakinya terpeleset akibat salah menapak. Batang pohon yang memang benar-benar licin itu sukses membuatnya tak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya hingga akhirnya ia diseret paksa oleh arus sungai tersebut.

"Uhukk! To-uhukk! TOLONG! Uhukk! Uhukk! HYUNG! TOLONG AK-uhukk!"

Arus deras itu seolah tak mengizinkan Mingyu untuk sekedar berteriak meminta pertolongan. Ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang benar-benar terseret semakin jauh oleh arus sungai yang begitu kencang. Mingyu berusaha untuk tetap bertahan dan mencoba mencari pegangan. Namun tak ada yang bisa dijadikannya objek mempertahankan diri.

"To-long…"

Dadanya terasa begitu sesak karena air yang begitu banyak memasuki hidung juga mulutnya. Secara perlahan, tubuhnya melemas. Begitu pula dengan kesadarannya yang semakin menipis.

"Aku… ti-dak ma… u… ma-ti…"

Dan suara Mingyu menghilang begitu saja, tertutupi oleh suara gemuruh air terjun yang terdengar semakin jelas.

 **~In The Middle~**

Sudah hampir satu jam, namun Mingyu tak kunjung datang. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat perasaan Wonwoo semakin tak enak. Jika Jihoon, Junhui dan Minghao masih bisa tertawa sembari bermain air sungai yang begitu jernih, maka berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang tak henti-hentinya menggigit kuku tangannya dengan perasaan gelisah bukan main.

"Wonwoo hyung! Ayo bergabung!" ajak Minghao, "Tenang, hyung! Mingyu akan segera datang! Jangan khawatir!"

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis namun terpaksa, "Ya…"

Namun berbeda dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh mulutnya, hati Wonwoo masih diliputi perasaan tak enak.

"Mingyu… kau dimana?"

 **~In The Middle~**

"Bagaimana ini?! Dia juga tidak ada di sini!"

"Tenang, Wonwoo… tenang… cobalah berpikir positif, oke? Bisa saja Mingyu sedang mencari udara. Dia mungkin sedang berkeliling di sekitar sini."

"Tapi dia tidak memberitahuku apa-apa!"

"Mungkin Mingyu mandi di tempat lain."

"Memangnya dia tahu seluk beluk hutan ini? Aku saja yang sering kemari masih sering tersesat!"

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Di lokasi kemah, dengan Junhui, Jihoon dan Minghao yang mencoba menenangkan Wonwoo. Sejak kembali kemari, pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya menanyakan keberadaan Mingyu yang jelas-jelas tak ada yang tahu. Terhitung mereka bermain di sungai sana selama hampir dua atau tiga jam, yang artinya selama itu juga Mingyu menghilang.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo sudah ingin cepat-cepat kembali karena perasaannya yang tak enak mengenai Mingyu, tapi ketiga sahabatnya itu menahannya dan meyakinkannya bahwa Mingyu akan baik-baik saja. Dan sekarang Mingyu tak ada. Apakah semuanya masih bisa dibilang 'baik-baik saja' saat ini?

"Bagaimana ini…" lirih Wonwoo yang hampir menangis, "Aku sangat takut terjadi sesuatu pada Mingyu…"

"Apa lebih baik kita pergi ke pos penjaga saja?" usul Jihoon, "Kita minta bantuan pamanmu untuk mencari Mingyu."

Wonwoo sontak langsung berdiri, "Benar juga! Ayo!"

Ke-empatnya dengan cepat mengambil jaket mereka masing-masing dan pergi meninggalkan lokasi kemah menuju pos penjagaan yang jaraknya tak bisa dibilang dekat. Wonwoo berjalan dengan begitu cepat hingga ketiga sahabatnya sendiri cukup kesulitan untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Sekitar setengah jam mereka habiskan untuk terus berjalan.

"Paman!"

Seorang pria berpakaian penjaga hutan yang kala itu sedang berdiri di depan pos penjagaan langsung menoleh. Senyumannya terkembang ramah ketika melihat empat pemuda tersebut, "Oh, Wonwoo dan teman-temannya. Ada apa?"

"Paman! Apa paman melihat salah satu dari kami datang ke sini?" tanpa basa basi Wonwoo langsung bertanya, "Tubuhnya tinggi menjulang seperti tiang bendera, gigi taringnya tajam seperti vampire, tampan, tapi wajahnya terlihat sedikit idiot."

Sesungguhnya Junhui, Jihoon dan Minghao ingin tertawa di belakang Wonwoo begitu mendengar bagaimana cara pemuda itu mendeskripsikan kekasihnya sendiri. Tinggi? Memang, tapi tak sampai setinggi tiang bendera. Gigi taring? Ada, tapi 'kan Mingyu tidak suka menghisap darah seperti vampire. Tampan? Hmm… okelah. Wajahnya terlihat idiot? Tingkahnya apalagi.

Tapi suasana seperti ini sedang tidak cocok untuk ditertawakan.

"Mingyu, ya?"

Wonwoo tentu bingung, "Paman tahu?"

"Bagaimana bisa paman tidak tahu seseorang yang sering sekali ibumu bicarakan pada paman hampir setiap hari," pamannya terkekeh, "Bahkan ibumu sering mengirim foto Mingyu pada paman dalam group chat dan membanggakan betapa tampannya calon menantunya itu."

Wonwoo rasanya ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri hidup-hidup setelah mendengar penuturan pamannya. Kenapa ibunya sampai melakukan hal-hal memalukan seperti membanggakan Mingyu pada anggota keluarganya yang lain?!

"Tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang," sela Junhui, "Paman, Mingyu menghilang beberapa jam yang lalu saat kami akan mandi di sungai yang tak jauh dari lokasi kemah. Sampai sekarang kami tidak tahu dia ada dimana."

"Dia menghilang? Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu?"

Ke-empat pemuda itu mengangguk bersamaan.

Paman Wonwoo pun mengeluarkan note kecil dari saku celananya, "Bisa kalian beritahu aku pakaian yang terakhir kali dikenakannya?"

"Kalau tidak salah dia mengenakan kaus berwarna abu dan celana panjang hitam, lalu sepasang sepatu sandal berwarna abu. Oh iya, kedua telinganya juga ada pierching. Dia juga memakai cincin perak di jari manis tangan kirinya, ada… ukiran namaku di cincin itu."

Empat orang di situ dibuat terkagum-kagum akan penjelasan Wonwoo yang cukup akurat tentang penampilan terakhir Mingyu. Walaupun terlihat cuek, tapi ternyata Wonwoo diam-diam memperhatikan Mingyu sampai sedetail itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera mencarinya di sekitar lokasi kemah kalian bersama dengan penjaga lainnya."

"Paman, kami bisa ikut membantu, 'kan?" tanya Minghao, "Mingyu adalah sahabat kami dan tentu saja kami tidak bisa tinggal diam ketika dia menghilang begitu saja…"

Paman Wonwoo menatap satu persatu pemuda itu. Terlihat keyakinan di wajah mereka masing-masing yang mau tak mau membuat ia ikut tersenyum. _Persahabatan mereka benar-benar terjalin dengan begitu kuat._

"Tentu saja. Kita cari Mingyu bersama-sama."

 **~In The Middle~**

Namun nyatanya, bahkan hingga malam menjelang, semua upaya yang mereka lakukan untuk menemukan Mingyu berakhir nihil. Wonwoo sudah terisak di dalam tenda bersama Junhui, Jihoon dan Minghao yang mencoba menenangkannya. Sungguh, kemana Mingyu pergi? Tidak tahukah dia kalau seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang terkenal berhati baja menangis karena dirinya?

"Sudahlah, Wonwoo… kita lanjutkan besok, ya?"

Wonwoo menggeleng kuat –menolak usul Jihoon, "Tidak! Hiks… aku mau Mingyu sekarang hiks… temukan Mingyu sekarang juga…"

"Penjaga hutan bilang akan sulit untuk mencari Mingyu di saat malam hari. Jadi mereka akan melanjutkan pencarian besok pagi," jelas Junhui, "Percayalah kalau Mingyu baik-baik saja…"

"Hiks… aku ingin bertemu dengannya hiks… Mingyu…"

Minghao berinisiatif untuk menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Wonwoo dan memberi pelukan penenang bagi pemuda kelahiran 1996 itu. Saat ini Wonwoo terlihat benar-benar… terpukul? Yahh… tak mengherankan sebenarnya. Kekasihnya baru saja hilang di sebuah hutan, tempat dimana berbagai kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi. Dari kemungkinan buruk hingga yang paling buruk sekalipun.

"Sebenarnya… penjaga hutan itu tadi mengatakan sesuatu."

Fokus beralih pada Junhui yang kemudian menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, "Mereka… menemukan pakaian yang diduga milik Mingyu."

"Apa?! Dimana?!" tanya Wonwoo cepat, "Bagaimana dengan Mingyu sendiri?!"

Junhui mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekeliling, menolak melakukan kotak mata dengan ketiga sahabatnya yang kini menatapnya penuh selidik. Tengah terjadi pegulatan batin dalam hatinya saat ini.

"Gege? Apa yang ingin kau katakana pada kami?"

Junhui menatap Minghao. Sedikitnya tatapan pemuda yang dicintainya itu bisa membuat ia merasa sedikit lebih tenang, walau tak dipungkiri kalau keraguan dan perasaan takut itu masih ada.

"Mereka menemukan pakaian Mingyu…" Junhui berucap pelan, "…di tepian sungai dengan arus deras itu…"

 **DEG**

"Ja-jangan-jangan…" Jihoon menelan ludahnya gugup, "Mingyu…"

"Tidak!" potong Wonwoo, "Mingyu baik-baik saja! Dia _pasti_ baik-baik saja! Tidak mungkin Mingyu terseret arus sungai itu!" ia kembali terisak, "Hiks… ujung sungai itu 'kan hiks… air terjun…"

Tak ada yang membantah perkataan Wonwoo tersebut. Mereka terdiam. Namun di pikiran mereka sama-sama ada satu kemungkinan yang mereka harap hanyalah 'kemungkinan' belaka.

 _Mingyu tidak mungkin… tenggelam di sungai itu, 'kan?_

 **~In The Middle~**

Malam yang entah kenapa terasa lebih mencekam. Rencana kemah empat hari tiga malam mereka diubah setelah kejadian dimana Mingyu menghilang. Rencananya mereka akan pulang besok pagi –tentunya setelah Junhui, Jihoon dan Minghao mati-matian membujuk Wonwoo yang ingin ikut mencari Mingyu. Mereka sekarang ini hanya bisa berdo'a dalam tidur mereka, berharap Mingyu akan ditemukan dalam kondisi sehat tanpa kekurangan apapun.

"Eung…"

Jihoon bergerak tak nyaman dalam tidurnya ketika tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang terasa… basah? Ia mengernyit masih dengan kedua mata tertutup, "Air…?"

Bukan hanya Jihoon, namun Junhui, Wonwoo dan Minghao pun dibuat terbangun akibat aliran air yang muncul entah darimana dan membuat alas tidur mereka terasa lembab. Bahkan baju mereka sudah ikut-ikutan basah akibat air tak bertuan itu.

"Air darimana?" tanya Junhui entah pada siapa.

Tidak mungkin tiba-tiba banjir, 'kan?

"Ge-gege…"

Suara lirih Minghao mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Junhui, Wonwoo dan Jihoon sama-sama menoleh pada Minghao yang terlihat gemetar dalam posisinya duduk. Kedua mata pemuda China itu membola dan terfokus pada satu titik di depannya.

"Minghao?"

"I-itu…"

Sontak saja ketiganya menolehkan kepala mereka. Dan mereka tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut ketika melihat sesosok pemuda yang begitu familiar tengah duduk dengan kepala tertunduk di antara mereka, berada tepat di tengah-tengah tenda.

"Mingyu!"

Baru saja Wonwoo hendak bangkit dan menghampiri sosok yang memang terlihat seperti Mingyu itu, namun Jihoon dengan cepat menahannya. Wonwoo ingin melontarkan protes, namun tatapan tajam Jihoon membuatnya terdiam.

"Kau… siapa?" Junhui bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar _sedikit_ ketakutan, "Apa kau… Min… gyu?"

Minghao yang memang letak tempatnya tertidur berada di samping Junhui langsung mendekati kekasihnya itu. Dengan tubuh gemetar ia memeluk Junhui, begitu pula Wonwoo dan Jihoon yang saling berpegangan tangan begitu erat. Mereka ketakutan.

 _Dia bukan Mingyu._

" _ **Maaf…"**_

 **DEG**

Itu suara Mingyu. Namun terdengar begitu… dingin.

 _Karena dia bukan Mingyu._

" _ **Maaf karena aku sudah membuat kalian khawatir…"**_

" _ **Tapi sekarang aku sudah di sini bersama kalian lagi…"**_

" _ **Kalian 'kan sudah berjanji…"**_

Ke-empatnya sama-sama menahan napas mereka ketika 'Mingyu' mulai mengangkat kepalanya secara perlahan. Sepasang ruang kosong yang seharusnya menjadi tempat tersimpannya bola mata itu terlihat begitu gelap dan menyeramkan, dengan air yang terus mengalir seperti airmata.

"… _ **kalau kalian akan menjadi sahabatku selamanya, 'kan?"**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Kita akan terus bersama-sama… selamanya… karena kita adalah sahabat…"**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **[BREAKING NEWS] Lima Orang Pemuda Yang Merupakan Murid SMA XXX Menghilang Secara Misterius Di Sebuah Hutan Ketika Sedang Berkemah.**_

 _ **The End**_

* * *

Another ff about seventeen.

FF ini terinspirasi dari urban legend yang saya baca di google. Sebenernya saya tipe orang yang penakut, tapi tiba-tiba aja kepikiran pingin bikin ff yang horror horror gitu (tapi malah horror gagal jadinya:") dan yahh~ ini hasilnya.

Kenapa judulnya 'In The Middle'? Karena urban legend yang saya baca juga judulnya kayak gitu. Kalau di ceritanya sih karena si hantu itu munculnya di tengah-tengah sahabatnya gitu, tapi kalau disini saya bikin karena Mingyu kalau foto-foto selalu diposisiin di tengah dan munculnya pas udah jadi hantu juga ditengah tengah tenda (mitosnya, visual ditempatin di tengah itu biar ngasih ilusi kalau member lain juga ganteng wkwk)

 **Review?**


End file.
